1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copying apparatus, provided with an automatic exposure mode which exposes using quantity of the light appropriate to the density of the original document, and a manual exposure mode which exposes by a specified quantity of the light which takes a certain set value as a reference despite the density of the original document.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a copying apparatus, in which a manual exposure mode and an automatic exposure mode are provided is known. The manual exposure mode executes adjustment of exposure by operator's manual operation. The automatic exposure mode automatically executes adjustment for optimum exposure according to the density of the original document.
In this type of the image forming apparatus, generally, copying by the automatic exposure mode is sufficient. Also, the operator performs copying by adjustment of the exposure to the darker or lighter side, according to the original document being copied.
When copying using the automatic exposure mode in this way, depending on the original document being copied, it is sometimes made too dark or too light. Therefore, in such cases, operator's adjustment is required using the manual exposure mode.
However, when original documents which require exposure adjustment are a frequent occurrence, the operator has to make adjustments every time, and operation becomes very troublesome because of this.
As described above, in prior art, in a case where the operator often use the original document which is darker or lighter than a regular original document, the operator had to make exposure adjustments each time, depending on the original document being copied. Therefore, there was the drawback that operation for adjustment became very troublesome when there were many such original documents.